Friday's Worst
by Adventuresomely
Summary: Touch me and torture me, just like that boy you miss, I pity you, too.


Friday;

Was it that day again already? Time passed so quickly during the week, I hadn't noticed Friday had come again. Work had kept me busy and time had slipped through my fingers like grains of sand. It felt like it'd been only yesterday since the last time, but maybe I hated it so much that time flew by when I wasn't forced into this humiliating role. Still, it makes Master happy, so I shouldn't complain if he touches me oddly or asks me to do strange things. It's all part of being his pet. He loves me so much, even if he calls me by a strange name that I've never heard before.

When I enter his chambers, he's already waiting for me and looks annoyed that I was late. He likes it when I'm there at 7 PM sharp, but I was five minutes late this time. I already know for that he'll punish me for it somehow, but there's nothing I can do to make up for my mistake. My Master does as he pleases, even if it's strange and painful and I cry out from it. Crying out in pain only makes him punish me harder, so I think he enjoys my screams. That's how it goes half of the time.

The other half of the time he has me strip down and stand in front of him as he stares and licks his lips. His predatory gaze under that white hair as he drinks in all of the scars that cover my body; it scares me sometimes, but I have no right to disagree with what he wants. I was programmed to serve him in any way he wished, and I know he gleaned a sick sexual pleasure from my mere ten year old body. It was humiliating and painful, but it was this or I suffer a fate that left me wishing I could simply die. Maybe it's just me, but I'd rather suffer humiliation.

Today was the latter, much to my surprise.

"Strip, _Ness_."

There he went again with that strange name, but nonetheless I complied. I shrugged my jacket off, letting it drop to the ground almost soundlessly. A plain white wife beater was all that I had under, and in a moment I slipped that off as well, pulling it over my head. All of the scars on my chest and abdomen were visible; painful looking reminders of whatever had happened before I was made into a chimera and even afterwards. I was like some Frankenstein monster, stitched together with parts that felt strange and wrong. I could already feel Master's eyes boring through me and just from experience, I was sure he had his ever-so-sadistic grin plastered across his old face. My heterochromatic eyes fell to the ground; everything hurt so much, but I had to comply. Master loved this and I had to keep going to please him. Maybe if I gave a good show, he would be nice, today.

I gulped and fumbled with my belt, easily undoing it and casting it aside onto the floor. Undoing the button was just as easily done, and slowly – oh so painfully slow – I pulled the zipper down, letting the pants pool around my ankles. I kicked them off, along with my heavy boots, which thudded as they were also kicked aside. Now all that was left was my final article of clothing; simple white briefs. I didn't want to give him that. I didn't want to let him see me nude once again, gleaning his perverted sexual pleasure from the sight of my damaged, disfigured body. I didn't want to, but I had to.

Fingers fumbled with the waistband and, after a moment of mentally fighting with myself over how I should try and go against what I was programmed to do, I tugged the briefs down. I slid down them cream colored thighs, which hadn't been at all spared scarring from past events, and soon set them aside with the rest of my clothing. My eyes remained downcast; I didn't want to see his sadistic grin or the lust in his eyes as it disgusted me so. I didn't want to listen as he called out that name again, but my attention snapped to when one of his little robots came up with a box.

A box? That was a new, strange thing. In most cases Master would grope and fondle me all over during these particular days.

I opened it carefully, peering inside. There was a set of clothing; a yellow and blue striped shirt, a red hat and a pair of blue shorts. I stared at the robot in confusion, but all it did was point it's strange little hand at the box and then at me. I assumed Master wanted me to wear the clothes, then… Why would he have me undress only to dress me once again? Casting aside my confusion, I didn't bother mentally debating with it much – it would spare me some humiliation so why should I worry?

Pants first, shirt second and the hat I put on last. It felt strange to wear these clothes; like I'd seen them before someplace. Was it New Pork City? It was as if I had a vague recollection of seeing these very clothes someplace before, but I couldn't remember exactly where. Either way, they fit oddly and my orange-coloured hair stuck out awkwardly. Still, I chose to ignore it for the time being, especially so as Master's voice caught my attention.

"Come closer…"

I couldn't deny how fear shot through me at the subtle request. Was he still going to punish me? Humiliate me? Molest me outright? I tried to cast aside my fears, climbing up onto his odd spider-like vessel that he stayed within constantly. He watched as I hurriedly complied with his demand, soon taking a seat on the edge just outside of the inside-portion of the device. I watched him curiously and took note that his eyes held something that I hadn't seen before; something that wasn't malignance or lust. It seemed to be something else… Something I couldn't quite place my finger on because I hadn't seen it for as long as I had been under Master's command.

"Why…Why did you have everything, Ness? Why couldn't it have been me…?"

Master trailed off and I stared in absolute confusion. I hadn't a single clue what he was talking about… Was I supposed to play along and give him what he wanted to hear? I bit my lip, thinking over my words carefully.

"…But sir—er… You have the world and everyone in it…"

Apparently that hadn't been what Master wanted to hear. He snarled in an almost inhuman way, turning away from me in a huff.

"I don't have you! You, you, you, I wanted you, but you never cared…You never understood! You had everything – a family, friends, love. You had everything and I was always second best!"

He slammed his fist against the side of his containment area and I could hear him sob. What was this feeling I had…? Was it perhaps pity? For every cruel thing he had done, for all of the times he molested me and tortured me, whipped me and added to my scars… I felt pity for him now? I couldn't understand why – pity wasn't an emotion I had been programmed with.

"…But I do care, Mas- P...Porky…"

He growled under his breath and turned to me, glaring with the most anger I'd ever seen from him –which was a surprising thing, if I might add.

"Stop… Lying… Leave, leave me alone, pig's butt, I hate you! I hate you and I don't want to ever see you again! Go away! Don't ever come back with that stupid smile again!"

…I took that as a cue to actually leave and, hurriedly, leapt off of the spider device while I could, before he saw fit to personally pluck me off with one of its eight legs. The drop wasn't far, so I had an easy enough time landing without hurting myself much. If Master was giving me the green light to leave, I was going to happily take my chance. Instincts of self-preservation rang out a lot louder than my pity for Master and my desire to help him. I ran over to my normal clothes, quickly scooped them up, and, without even glancing back at Master, hurried out.

Since that day, Master continues his tortures and is particularly cruel about it. He's touched me a half a dozen times and has added to the numerous scars that I already have, leaving deep gashes every other visit, it seemed.

But he never asked me to dress up as 'Ness' again.


End file.
